vanilla twilight
by arisu rin
Summary: But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit alone. Because when I think of you I don't feel so alone. 100 themes challenge. Introduction-SoulSilvershipping-
1. Introduction

**disclaimer:** no ownership of Pokemon. Obviously. If I did own it, random character pairings with ensue.**  
author ramblings:** 100 themes challenge. I am brave, huh? My goal for the summer. To complete each and every one of these one-shots no matter the pain. Might be different couples, might be the same. Game and Manga, only. Maybe anime. Which makes no sense, because most the anime characters have manga counterparts.**  
pairing:** Soul/Silver. Soulsilvershipping.**  
inspiration:** Do I really need one? Come on, can't I just write for the hell of it? I might do what my poll wants me to do. So if you want me to write something look at my poll. This and Ai no Tsubasa will cover most pairings. Though in Ai no Tsubasa, it's just a harem. **  
summary:** But drenched in vanilla twilight I'll sit alone. Because when I think of you I don't feel so alone.

* * *

**vanilla twilight**

One-hundred themes challenge

**Introduction**

When she first met him, he pushed her down and made her jump back with his glare and harsh words. The first time she met him, she saw probably the most fascinating boy she'll ever meet. The first time he met her, he saw the most annoying girl ever. Who just so happened to run into him, in the most random places, which led him to think she was doing it on purpose.

He asked her, why she would always trail him. Following him, battling HIS enemies, battling HIS battles, it didn't even make any sense. She even defeated HIS father. When he asked why, she would always give him the same reply.

"Because you're interesting."

Interesting? What's that supposed to mean? Does she find him attractive or something? Or is he that obviously suspicious that it's grasped her attention. He didn't know. So then he started to follow her. After Team Rocket was taken down by her, he didn't see her that often. So he battled her in the Victory Road.

And lost.

No, it wasn't because her sparkling chocolate orbs distracted him from thinking straight. Nor was it her soft, sweet voice calling commands. NO! It wasn't because he was distracted by her slim, long legs. He just had a lot on his mind.

He had her on his mind.

It happened every time he met her; he wondered why he even bothered challenging her anymore. Maybe he battled her, because of the warmth he felt when she smiled. Maybe he battled her because when the battle was over, and they would shake hands, their hands would fit perfectly. Maybe, just maybe it was those kisses she gave him on the cheek. The ones that would make his face heat up, causing him to turn around and walk away, but not before saying something rude to hide his embarrassment. Then alone, he would put his hand to the cheek, where she kissed him in a totally platonic way.

He didn't know.

All he knew was it was just the beginning for these feelings.

* * *

_Next Theme. **Complicated**. I'm going in order of the themes. I will not give up on this. Since I'm not educated in this multiple theme thing...Help me. I'm thinking of doing multiple pairings. Just vote on my poll, kay?_

_And don't forget to review, telling me what ya think.  
_


	2. Complicated

**disclaimer: **No ownership of Pokemon. Don't deny it, you know it's true.**  
Author Ramblings:** Angst. Lot's and lot's of angst. Love. One-sided. Friendship. It's all there. Catch me on my livejournal. I'm Arisu-Rin there too. Next theme Making History. Rather proud of this one.**  
pairing(s)/character(s): **Lyra, Ethan, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Red. Onesided SoulSilvershipping. One-sided Red/Soul. .GoldCrystalSilver- Friendship**.  
inspiration: **Angst. Silver. Chocolate. Apple pie. Zero Gravity.  
**summary: **A loss of a friend results in a loss of oneself. But never before has a lost been so complicated.  
**theme:** complicated.  
**favor:** REVIEW. nuff said.

**vanilla twilight**

One-hundred themes challenge

**Complicated**

"_Why did you have to go and make things so __**complicated**__?"_

Silver was gone.

He told them that he was unable to stay here any longer. He was bored, staying here with both of them. It wasn't enough. He said that there was something missing, no, he didn't state it, but they knew he thought it. His impassive stares each had their own meanings and his smirks as well. They could tell. They've been through a lot together, traveling, fighting, arguing, playing and just being happy.

They haven't been happy in a while. At least Gold and Krystal haven't.

Silver he was gone…he left them cold and alone, in this cold metallic world. It was about then, that the two began to have those dreams. The dreams…weren't frightening, but they did leave shock afterwards, with a unsettling feeling in their stomachs.

He dreamed of a boy, who looked exactly like him, but here's the catch, it wasn't him. That boy was his double, but they weren't the same person. They had different personalities, different pokémon, and a different life. She dreamed of a girl, with chocolate brown hair, and warm earthy brown eyes. She wasn't there anymore. She was completely erased from the picture, leaving her and that boy who looked like Gold there.

It wasn't fair.

Why did Gold get someone look alike to replace him, and why did she get _her_? At least Gold had someone that could leave a memory of him, a lookalike. It was easy for him. She had someone who looked, acted, sounded, nothing like her. That girl wasn't her, that girl wasn't the tomboyish Kris. That girl was silent, playful, amusing, and happy. Yet despite her delicate nature she was strong, able to defeat any trainer who crossed her path, but Red. She dreamed of that girl battling him, yet somehow always blushing and stammering unable to get her thoughts across when she saw him. She saw the girl's friends behind her, the Gold lookalike and Silver…

The two always cheered her on every time she decided to battle. Well the Gold lookalike would, Silver would just pat her head, and let her lean against to him in an almostsorta hug something that he never let her do. And the Gold lookalike, would treat her to sweets or whatever she was craving, causing her to smile. Gold would never do that, she thought with a bitter smile.

She hated that girl whether she existed or not. Because…

Those dreams she saw…were just a harsh reminder of what could have been, she thought as she stared out the night sky.

* * *

Gold didn't understand why she was jealous of his lookalike. She didn't know how disgusting it was to have someone look exactly like you, doing the same exact things as you. It was just wrong. He wouldn't even be remembered. All that would be remembered was the fact that that guy looked exactly like him. He wouldn't remember him, he would remember the lookalike.

Silver seemed to like the guy, not as much as the girl, but he liked him. They were friends, rivals. Gold remembered with envy how happy everyone was. Silver called out his Feraligatr and that boy called out his Typhlosion, while the girl just watched with her Maril in her lap.

He missed the thrill of battling the red headed bastard. He missed the excitement and energy that just flowed through them when they battled, the ruthless I-won't-show-any-mercy look that Silver has whenever he battled. Most of all he missed beating him.

But then again he didn't miss getting maimed by his Feraligatr, once he provoked Silver a _little_ too much.

Every night, he would wake up, those dreams replaying again and again. He would wake up, and look at the mirror, and wonder if that's really him. If he is real, how could the lookalike be real? Was the lookalike actually alive, or was he a figment of his imagination?

He doesn't know the answers to anything anymore.

* * *

Silver came back, and he brought two new friends with him.

That girl's name was Lyra. Lyra with her harp like voice certainly blessed by Apollo and Ethan who was calmer and relaxed than Gold. More gentle, yet could be vicious whenever he wants. They hated both of them, for stealing their place. Their friend, their lives…

Kris and Gold sat in the last booth of the little café, their eyes gazing at the trio as they laughed, well Ethan and Lyra laughed, Silver just curved his mouth into a almost smile, which is more than what he had ever done with them. Yes, they were jealous over a smile they couldn't create. Over a person they couldn't have. Over two people who never should have existed.

Maybe…just maybe they were the ones that shouldn't have ever existed. Maybe they weren't worth it. They shouldn't exist. They should have never existed. They shouldn't try anymore. They shouldn't care anymore. But still they attempted one last chance, because if they were going to disappear, it should be because he wanted them to.

* * *

She spoke first. "Why did you have to leave us and make things so complicated? Why do we keep dreaming of those two, who have replaced us? Why, Silver? WHY?" She cried out one last time as she broke down into tears as she ran towards him.

His answer was plain, simple, said in that impassive voice of his, but his expression was soft. He laid a hand against her shoulder as she cried into his chest in a un-Kris like manner. As he spoke each word, they broke a little more inside.

"Because I love her."

Gold moved towards Silver and spoke calmly, defeated, helpless, "What about me? Who is he, the guy who looks exactly like me?"

"He's you."

"What? I'm right here Silver, right here."

"Your soul is, but your body, your spirit is over there. Your soul just remained over here…He's not like you, but he's you, all you have to do is realize it." Gold stepped back as is hands started to tremble, in disbelief. "What about me, Silver?" Kris murmured in his chest, causing Silver to look down at her with melancholy in his eyes.

"I'm surprised you lasted this long, because her existence and your existence clash. You both can't exist, together. It wouldn't work, you are too similar, yet you both are different. The same soul, different body…One of you was never made to exist anymore. Your existence has reached its end."

As he spoke, he pushed Kris away and regarded both of them with one last smile, before he spoke his last words.

"_Goodbye."

* * *

_

"Silver, where were you?" Lyra asked, curious. He plopped down on the bed and sighed, "With some old friends of mine. We had something to discuss, and I guess it took a while."

"Old friends? I'll like to meet them; I always wanted to know what you were like back then." Ethan piped up, from his seat, as he stroked his Typhlosion

"If you asked them, they'll tell you I never changed."

"Hey, Silver, Ethan," Lyra's sweet voice snapped them to attention. "Let's stay friends forever." Ethan nodded in agreement, "Yeah, friends forever."

"Silver? Hello Silver? Are you listening?" She frowned, as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Friends forever, right?" As she spoke, she could have sworn for a second that Silver had a pained, guilty look on his face, but it was gone as quick as it came.

"Yeah…friends forever."

* * *

Gold and Krystal were** no more**.

_**fin**_

_~A loss of a friend is a tragic thing that often results in a loss of one's self. But never before has that loss been this **complicated**~_


End file.
